This invention is in the field of sheet and web-like material; more particularly, the invention relates to a method and apparatus for splicing polymeric webs.
Polymeric web materials are used in a variety of manufacturing processes. Typically, a polymeric web is stored in a roll. The leading edge of a roll polymeric web is fed into a manufacturing process. The processing can include a variety of operations which include, but are not limited to, treatment of the surface of the polymeric web, lamination of the polymeric web to other webs, formation or shaping of the polymeric web, embossing the surface of the polymeric web, and the like. A typical process in which polymeric webs are fed through a manufacturing line to form a multiple layer stampable thermoplastic laminate is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,240,857, hereby incorporated by reference. Other processes for forming laminates and articles using rolls of polymeric material are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,222,237 and 3,504,074, both hereby incorporated by reference.